Talk:Seddie/@comment-3158653-20110623200751/@comment-4068960-20110623215247
What I think is that in the beginning, they both genuinely got on each other nerves. Ever since iCarly happened, they slowly became "frenemy's", both showing the very most of annoyance towards each other with the bickering and the fighting but at time to time, they could show the slightest bit a friendship layered deep under their so called "hatred". I didn't see any love or attraction between the two that showed anything as "more than friends" in the first season. The only reason why I believe Freddie stuck with Sam through-out the few seasons (mainly the first season and the half of season two) was because he "loved" Carly (which I believe was only an obsessive crush. No offense Creddie shippers, I'm just stating my opinion. I could be wrong. No hate, I love the Creddie friendship :]) and because of iCarly but I think after season 2, they really did become close friends whether Sam would admit it or not. Still, I believe there was no love between them in that matter in season 2. Though the possibility that Sam could have developed a crush on Freddie after their first kiss is possible but the same doesn't go for Freddie. I would make a lot of sense in my head really if that was true but I'll probably explain that some other time in the future when I'm not as lazy. Moving on (lol). In season 3, you could tell they are both very use to each already (I could have said the same as for season 2 but I was to lazy to do that) so whatever bickering or fighting going is just there little "game" they are playing (little but rough), the only difference this time is that they are friends. In iSD, I am some-what positive Sam really did start having feelings for Freddie and not like something like "I love you" but definitely something like "I kinda like you" because the expression on her face when she see's Carly & Freddie dancing says enough to say something. Still, I don't think Freddie ever returned any feelings for Sam. I'd say he cared for Sam, definitely. He excepted Sam for how she was even though she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, surely. She was one of his best friends even if they wouldn't say it often, positively but for him to be in love with her? I don't think so, not yet at least. In iSYL (extended version), when Carly admitted to kissing Freddie, Sam expression was actually more surprised and shocked rather than sad but what I think is that in iSD, you saw a more vulnerable & sad look on Sam face that you wouldn't see in many occasions and what I see is that she has built up a wall, a brick wall, that has been building and building and building for years now and the meaning for this wall was to prevent her from getting hurt because it seems she has had a rough life (no dad, doesn't have the best mother). Yes, Sam has cried before on occasions but none of them really broke that wall of her's. When her & Carly fought like in iDWTF and iQI, but the thing is, in both episodes, she still acted stubborn and her usual self but in iOMG, she was different, she acted different, she was nicer. What I'm trying to say here is that the love & friendship between Sam & Carly, if something bad happened to them, it would break her heart and make her sad but she would still be the same and so will her brick wall but sooner or later they'd be BFF's again but with Freddie it was different. See in iOMG, when she kissed Freddie and made a move, what she did was she broke her wall. The thing is is that the love she has for Carly, it's strong but it's only friendship but with Freddie, it's confusing and complicated but there's love and that type of thing was strong enough to break her brick wall. When you see the look on Sam's face in iSD, she was sad but it wouldn't affect her or her wall so I guess she avoided whatever feeling she was getting and moved on like nothing happened and continued to build her wall and when iSYL happened, she just did exactly what she did before, avoid whatever feeling she was feeling and be the supportive friend she was to Carly. Also as Dan said the reason Sam wasn't more upset was because she knew it wouldn't last between Carly and Freddie so it didn't affect her as much (wait...did I just exactly quote what Dan wrote? O.o). The conversation between Sam & Freddie in iSYL to me seemed more like she was concerned about Freddie rather than she was jealous of Carly & Freddie dating (which I actually kinda doubt she was). She was concerned because she didn't want to see Freddie get hurt, this moment in this season showed that she did care about Freddie and was actually one of the biggest Seddie moment in season 3 (in my opinion). The whole Seddie relationship to me is much more complicated than it seems. I can understand why Sam has the feelings that she has even if they seem sudden (to me it makes sense actually but I think I've already explained that through out this whole paragraph) but for Freddie to be in love with Sam? I think they still need more time for that development to happen but it's not impossible :) actually it's very possible now that we have iOMG and iLMM but Freddie should slowly develop those feeling for Sam through out the season. It does seem one-sided in a sense because Sam has shown more hints that she likes Freddie through-out the season then Freddie has shown for Sam (in my opinion) and now Sam loves Freddie but Freddie is in a confused state. It's not like it's always gonna be like that though. My whole perspective of Seddie has been put into this paragraph and what I think is that the whole Seddie relationship has gone from enemy-frenemy-friend-best friend-possible relationship and it's token four seasons to get this far, there developments takes longer than just a few episodes, they take seasons. What I'm trying to say again is that Freddie being in love with Sam isn't impossible but it needs time and I doubt he or she were in love with each other from the first season. They've shown each other that they do care about each on occasions but it doesn't mean they love each other, they have just gotten use to each other :) now I'm not in control of what happens in iCarly, that's Dan's job and if he wants to take the relationship to the next level now, I have no problem with it but in my opinion I still think it needs a little more time. I respect you're opinion, I'm just distributing my :) ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! :D